Checkmate
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: China's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the board. He wondered when the other man had gotten so good at this game. Usually, the elder nation would going easy on him, so that the game would go on longer. Sometimes, the Chinese man would let him win. Today was no different. Yet, here Russia was, looking more confident than anything. Russia/China friendship. One-shot.


_**Checkmate**_

"Check in ten."

China's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the board. He wondered when the other man had gotten so good at this game. Usually, the elder nation would play along, going easy on him, so that the game would go on longer. Sometimes, the Chinese man would let him win. Today was no different. Yet, here Russia was, looking more confident than anything. "How did you..."

The Russian smiled. "I've been practicing with Edmond, had him teach me how to beat you without you letting me win." His smiled was genuine, something that China strives to see everyday. "Now, are you ready to lose Yao?"

The black haired man did something very uncharacteristic of himself. He snorted, raising his eyebrows as if to say "You are kidding me?" Looking back at the board, China formulated a scenario then made his move. "You wish Ivan."

The blonde grinned boldly. He loved these moments, with his best friend. They would have a game night at each other's house once a month. This week was at the Russian man's home. "Are they still bothering you about us, da?" He moved a piece.

China groaned. He let his face fall into his hands, a dark chuckle running through his body. "Of course, aru. Kiku and Yong Soo have teamed up on me now. I worry that Mei and Lien will begin working together with them." He moved his piece, motioning for Russia to continue. "What about you, aru? How are things on your end?"

"Oh, I think I am having more fun with it than you." The tall man laughed. "Feliks seems to be the president of the fan club for us being a couple, or turning into a couple." He moved a piece, smiling happily. "He is so protective of Toris when he comes to visit with the Baltics, it is cute. He seems to want me out of the picture more than anything."

The black headed nation made a move quickly. "Are you sure it is not that you just have a crush on Feliks?" He teased, grinning. "Or have you yet to give up on Toris yet? His brothers?"

Russia waved him off. "Toris and Edmond are hopeless cases. They seem to be afraid of me, even though I have tried my best to make it up to them." He sighed, hesitating on a piece, considering, then moving a different one. "Ravis is too cute to not have a crush on, but it is only that. A crush. It will be nothing more than that."

"You never answered my another question," China sang, moving a black piece and stealing a white. "Is it Feliks you have a crush on now, aru? Or are you still hung up on that crush on Alfred?"

The blonde Russian nearly choked on his saliva at hearing that. "Alfred?" He let out a loud laugh, grinning happily. "That crush ended with the Cold War, da. You know that, you were the one who told me to get over him." He moved his piece, seizing one of the black.

"You have a point," China smiled, knowing that was his doing. He hadn't liked how the annoying American was using his age old friend and convinced Russia to get over him. Moving on seemed to be best for both the obnoxious blonde and Russian man. "You are still avoiding my question about Feliks. Do you like him now?"

Russia shrugged. "He is very cute. Perhaps I do."

The Asian man nodded in approval, moving his black piece. "I like this one, aru. Even though Feliks is very annoying with his 'like's and 'totally's, I do not think he would ever hurt you like that idiot Alfred did," he smiled. "I don't like seeing you hurt and desperate. That is not who you are Ivan."

"It is nice to know you care about me," the Russian grinned as the Chinese man glared at him. He didn't move his eyes from those brown ones as he moved a white piece. "Check in four."

China tore his eyes away from those intense purple to look at the board. His eyes widened in the realization that he was correct. "Damned Edmond," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. He took the hair band out, fixing it out of nervousness, then put it back up. "I must play that boy." He moved a piece.

The blonde man grinned proudly. "Yes, he is amazing at logic games, da," he moved his piece. "I think he will enjoy the challenge. I overheard Ravis and Toris talking about how they were the only competition he had."

"That is sad," he frowned. He didn't know what he would do without having England and Russia as good chess partners. Sometimes, Japan and Germany would even play with him. "I wouldn't mind playing with Edmond sometime. It may be fun, if he is as good as you put him off to be, aru."

"Oh, he is Yao," Russia assured. He glanced down at the board, smirking. "Checkmate."

China's eyes widened. The Asian nation looked down at their game, examining it and playing over everything in his head. Once he realized that, for once without him willing it, he had lost, he sighed. The black haired nation looked up at the blonde, small smile in place. "Rematch?"

Russia nodded happily. "Da."

The friends began resetting the board, China teasing him about his crush on Feliks, Russia about China's siblings' banter. _How could they think we are dating?_ The elder nation wondered, moving his first piece and looking up at the Russian man. _No. I can't even see myself with Ivan. He is too much of my best friend._

* * *

**This is my idea of the Russia/China pairing thing. I can't see them as a "couple". These two I see as best friends, and that's it. Hinted at Russia/America(which I do not ship) and Russia/Poland(which I do ship), but that's only hints.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
